Devices for controlling internal combustion engines are already known, in which sensor signals that measure the operating states of the internal combustion engine are analyzed. The sensor signals measured in this manner are used to determine control signals for controlling the internal combustion engine.
Control units in which theft protection is provided for preventing theft of a motor vehicle by exchanging an engine control unit are also already known. However, control units of identical design are used in various vehicles, some of which have no theft protection.